El Tigre: 'Hero' Of The Hills
by Gemintai
Summary: Betwixt Hills, a city where Frida was visiting family for the summer of 2013. Manny takes a ride to visit her, on the way he makes a new friend. As he arrives he notices the city has begun to fall into chaos as criminals rise up, a reluctant Manny decides for once be the hero and stop the madness, along with help from Frida and a new superhero.


The ride there was bumpy.

The bus was packed with people going to a place called "Betwixt Hills". A city out around Arizona and Nevada, far from Michigan, which is where the Miracle District was. Inside the bus was an eleven-year-old boy named Manny Rivera, he wore orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line down the arms and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jeans and brown shoes, and he had black curly hair. Manny had a large backpack on, he was hearing that city to visit his best friend Frida Suárez, who was in town for the summer. Manny was confident, for a month he hadn't seen her in person, only on Skype. And all the things he'd want to do with her, he made a list for that, all the fun things, they'll be fun.

Many sat at the end of the bus, on the futon seats, sitting in the middle, in between two people, one was an older fellow, sleeping in a raging snore, and a boy on the right, Latino, red scruff and sorta straight hair with purple highlights, one or two years older than Manny, wore a red zip-up hoodie jacket, blue jeans and black slip-on shoes. He was on his phone, he looked to Manny, and decided to have a conversation with him.

"Oh, hello there." He greeted.

Manny turned his attention towards him. "Hi." Manny simply greeted back. The boy held his hand out for a shake, and Manny took it and shook it for a second and letting go. "Manny Rivera." Manny introduced himself.

"Rafe Reyes." He introduced himself.

"Well then, nice to meet you Rafe." Manny said.

"Well you too Manny, so why are you headed to Betwixt Hills?" Rafe asked.

"To visit my friend, you?"

"To visit my grandmamá."

"Cool." Manny simply said.

"Where do you live?" Rafe asked.

"ONC City, Miracle District." Manny answered. "Oh Cool! I live there too, thought in a different district." "That's cool... We're being redundant by saying 'cool' too much right?" "Definitely." Rafe agreed.

* * *

Literally an hour later, both Rafe and Manny were chatting like tween valley girls on the phone. Just like that they've become friends. "Hey, Manny, what does the 'T' on your buckle stand for?" Rafe asked, pointing to his belt buckle.

Manny looked down at his belt, this wasn't an ordinary belt, it was a mystical belt, the second he spins that buckle, he changes into some kind of cat costume, he found the belt when he accidentally fell into a volcano two months ago, where he literally looted it off a skeleton, he tried it on and... Well he spun it. So far Manny had two observations on the advantages of the belt. One: he has sharp claws, that seemingly can cut through anything. Two: His hands are literal grapple hooks. Manny hadn't thought up a superhero... Or supervillain name yet, something like Catboy or something. But this was something he had to keep a secret.

"Uh... It stands for 'The'. As in 'The Manny Rivera'." Manny improvised.

"..._'The_ Manny Rivera'?" Rafe said in disbelief. "That seems soo sketchy and pretentious." Rafe criticized.

"Well I'm a bit egotistical, you see?" Manny lied.

Rafe didn't buy it, Manny was hiding something and he was nosy enough to wanting to find out, so for now he decided to let it go, wait until they reach their destination. "Whatever you say, 'Egoman'." Rafe said.

"How long is this ride?" Manny asked.

"Actually we just arrived half an hour ago." Rafe pointed out.

"WHAT?!? Why didn't you tell me?!" Manny asked, freaking out.

"I was having fun talking with you." Rafe excused.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But I gotta go now!"

Manny stood up from his seat and from there he bolted out of there. "Ok! See you later Manny!" Rafe called out.

Manny ran out of the bus, driver was gone, probably on bathroom break, and he feasted his eyes on the city.

Out there, it looked smaller compared to ONC. It didn't look great either, there was buildings looking rusted, and people dressing in poverty. Overall, it looks like an at best a decent place. Manny took out a map to check where Frida lived. He searched with his finger for it, then eventually he stopped his finger and found where it was; far at the other side of this town. Hm. Guess it's time to test out the hooks I guess.

Manny ran towards the nearby alley and hid himself away from everyone else, hiding behind a dumpster, he placed his fingers from both hands on the buckle and spins it, as it spins, his clothes turn from normal to a brown mask that has white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter 'T' on the forehead, and mechanical lenses. His suit is completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck which also doubles as a scarf, and gray metallic claws. Manny liked what he looked like. "Alright, hang on Frida, I'm coming, then we'll go shopping cart riding down some hill road, if this town even has one." Manny told himself.

Manny aimed his hand at the rooftop, fires it and his hand comes loose, followed by a chain, at a rapid speed, it reaches the top, Manny then zooms himself up there, where he climbs up the roof, Manny the. jumps across the roof and lands on the ledge of it, he looks down, his eye lense squinted. It. Was. A Long. Way. Down.

"Okay, okay, you can do this Catboy... Okay that's a stupid name, I'll think of something else, still you've got this Manny, you can do it." Manny said, hyping himself up.

A second later he runs and jumps straight off the roof, while in the air he aims and fires at a building, then in a jiffy he starts swinging forward like a certain famous web slinger, where Manny makes his way towards his friends residence.

**End of Chapter.**

**And now the second story that is not Loud House related, I gotta say it feels great trying something new, this is chronologically the first entry of my Nickelodeon Universe, a shared universe of fanfictions, based on Nickelodeon characters.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
